Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), sometimes referred to as Langley (in reference to the neighborhood that the CIA headquarters is stationed at), is a civilian intelligence agency of the United States Government. Its primary function is collecting and analyzing information through the use of human intelligence (HUMINT) about foreign governments, corporations, and persons in order to advise public policy makers through its tactical divisions, such as the Special Activities Division. It is based in Langley, Virginia. It is also known as The Agency or The Company. History The CIA played a largely quiet role in multiple events in the United State's history, such as the Cold War, the Vietnam War to name a few. Libya Arc The Agency hoped to minimize its involvement in hastening the end of the conflict in Libya. As a result, they partnered with the Marine Intelligence Department in secret to form the Maritime Surveillance Force (MSF) to monitor the activity of the growing interest of other factions in the country, notably the rise of a PF known at the time as Cerberus. Over time, MSF worked with the current deployment of the Marine's current Intelligence Officers and noticed spikes of outbound traffic. At first the Agency cared little for the traffic and blamed the cause to the constant weather condition of Libya. As time passes, one of the Agency's Field Operatives noticed that the contents of the Traffic were information about the current US Military Force in Libya. 'Massacre at Libya' Prior to the Massacre at Libya , The Agency found out the perpetrator of the trafficking was one of the Marine's Intelligence Commander, 1stLt. Roger 'Reaper' McTosh , a mole planted by an unknown entity. McTosh attempted escape but was apprehended by Military Police, the Charges were Officially commiting AWOL, Unofficially the Theft of Information. He was executed the same day by firing squad. MSF took complete control over the Marine Corps' Intelligence Division, Effectively giving CIA total access. After a few days MSF discovered where the Trafficked information is being sent to: The Undisclosed location that was based by Cerberus. They have now Labelled McTosh as a Cerberus Mole and increased their Monitoring Priority to the Private Force. Using the Intel they gathered, they give their findings to The Current Field Commander of the Marine Corps led by Maj. Sprous and raided the Cerberus compound. The Mujahideen also took advantage of the ensuing chaos and cause the Massacre at Libya. 'Alaskan Wilderness' After the insurrection of the Vault in Libya, Cerberus fell back to an unknown location. The Agency tracked one of the Cerberus Members and followed him into Alaska. From there the Unknown Cerberus agent fell into recluse and the CIA attempted to take advantage of the situation, tracking him down and to interrogate him, but proved little to no results. They decided to Monitor his actions for a few years before rendering him inactive but dangerous. They left a QRF and Intelligence Outfit to monitor him in case he comes out of retirement. Over time, a few members of the agency's Tracking parties that attempted to capture him would go missing, their fates rendered unknown. They bolster security on the Alaskan border, addressing the Public as to prepare for any form of invasion by the Russians Officially. Unofficially, it is meant to prepare for the capture of the Cerberus Agent should he resurface. After a few years they receive a warning of an unknown helicopter carrying heavily armored personel on-board. With no schedules of a transport from any entity they were affiliated with, the Agency shot down the bird and investigate. Upon reaching the crash site, they confirmed they were cerberus operatives intent on recovering the retired agent. They sent the GHOSTs to recover and secure the crash site, facing fierce opposition. They had the initial upper hand until the GHOST's Field Commander was shot down by a Sniper round. The rest of the GHOSTs fell back under the cover of smoke clouds, but one of them went missing in action. After a few hours a raid was enacted by the Cerberus Operatives at both the Consulate Building and the Harbor, with the Consulate being the distraction while they procure a craft to escape alaska. They were successful in capturing both areas, but the Agency initially retook the initiative by sending the rest of the Alaskan National Guard's QRF to the Harbor and blew their main form of transportation. The Cerberus Operatives raced to the harbor and found a hovercraft. The National Guard bolted to their Patrol Boats and chased after the Hover Craft. A few miles after the initial chase, Contact with the PT Boats was lost, assuming the Cerberus Agents escaped. 'Members' *'"Control"' He was one of the members of MSF stationed at Libya at the time. He is responisble for the discovery of the cerberus mole and the eventual destruction of Cerberus' Area of Operations in Libya. His Current status is unknown and known form of information regarding him is not yet discovered. 'Units' * Maritime Surveillance Force (MSF) '''MSF was the outcome of involving the Ageny in Libya without interfering with Direct Military Affairs with the Marine Corps, they are also responsible for the apprehension and execution of the Cerberus mole Roger McTosh. The Unit disbanded after the Massacre at Libya took place. The only known unit in MSF was a man known as "Control", he was responsible for the discovery of the mole and the eventual outcome of the "Libyan Incident". This unit has been disbanded afterwards. * '''GHOST GHOSTs are an unknown unit utilized by the CIA during the Observation and Tracking of Cerberus Operative Iroquois Pliskin. They utilize cloak and dagger tactics and concealment as their engagements, they are normally accompanied by Smoke shellings, followed by their distinct white noise and cloaking ability. They also employ the use of EMP to their arsenal to take out enemy electronic devices, most notable EMP shells and EMP-Tipped Bullets. Only known confirmed deaths of GHOSTs were; one during the attempted capture of Cerberus Operatives that crash landed in Alaska and another one discovered stripped of his gear found in an Alaskan Town's Alley. * Alaskan National Guard They were employed by the agency to maintain Alaska's Security in its border and the Alaskan consulate building. Multiple casualties were reported during the escape of Cerberus led by the resurfaced Cerberus Agent. Category:Factions